


Dragon Eyes

by YoousUffish



Series: Genyatta Week 2016 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Genji is thristy, Genyatta Week 2016, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Zenyatta has a beautiful laugh, even the Iris and the Dragons ship it!, magic makes them do it???, zenyatta is a smooth operator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoousUffish/pseuds/YoousUffish
Summary: Human!Magic!AU Genyatta first meeting
Playboy Genji sees Monk Zenyatta and falls hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted yesterday but... I forgot. woops!

Genji will never forget the first time he lays eyes on Zenyatta.

He’s talking with a group of casual acquaintances outside the arcade when the most beautiful being he has ever seen on walks by, conversing with a similarly dressed being.

He stared at him wide eyed and in a daze. His inner dragon rumbles. It _wants_ with an intensity Genji isn’t use too.

‘Maybe this is why I have terrible impulse control…’ he ponders as he overtly watches them talk. He flushes when they throw their head back in a loud laugh.

‘Holy shit,’ he thinks as he tugs up his scarf to cover his red face, ‘I am _ruined_.’

~

The next time Genji sees his captivating mystery being, he's ‘spending time’ with his brother. Hanzo is lecturing him (again) about how _everything he does is wrong_ and how _he should take more responsibility_ …

‘Blah blah blah,’ Genji rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time that day, ‘Man, it’s almost--’

They walk by and before he can stop himself Genji turns around to follow them.

“Genji!” he hears Hanzo yell before he's aware of the tug on his arm. He looks back at his brother, dazed and confused.

“W-what? I--” he's frazzled and wants to disappear. Hanzo’s glare lessens as he frowns. Genji gulps. He would rather Hanzo be _angry_ than _concerned_.

~

So it turns out to be a dragon/magic thing. Something about finding compatible beings for its horde or whatever.

All Genji knows is that he wants to go out, find this person and hold them for _forever_ . It’s why Hanzo refuses to let him out of his sight. The dragon voices their displeasure and continues to urge Genji to go out and _find_ them.

Genji knows that if a stranger came up to him and tried something like _that_... he shudders at the implications.

'Why are you so creepy sometimes!?' he yells at his inner dragon, who merely preens at the thought of seeing the beautiful stranger again.

~

Genji fidgets and tugs on his sleeve. It hasn’t been a good week. Hanzo glances at him out of the corner of his vision. Genji twitches. The urges have lessened... a little. He is almost back to normal. _Almost_.

This is the first time in a week he has been "allowed out" (even if it wasn’t technically "out"). It’s an event to celebrate the public opening of Shimada temple for the first time in five decades.

While Genji isn’t so keen on the crowd, at least it's filled with people who aren’t related to him _or_ work for his family. He’s never been happier to see so many strangers.

The party is off to a great start! Booze is flowing, speeches are over fast and the food is spectacular! There's only one thing missing...

‘Still wish there was ramen…’ Genji laments, ‘Stupid Hanzo and his stupid brotherly concern--’ He feels a collision with his chest.

“Oh! I am so sorry!” His heart pounds.

“It-- it’s no problem.” Genji drowns in beautiful blue-and-gold eyes. He wants to reach out and hold his beautiful stranger close and never let go.

His stranger looks away, shy.

‘You’re scaring them!’ Genji’s inner voice hisses as he stares dumbly, ‘ **_Stop it!_ ** ’

“I…” the stranger looks up at him demurely, “I hope I’m not being too forward but…”

The stranger smiles warmly at him.

“I have missed seeing you this past week.”

~

‘Zenyatta’, his alluring stranger’s name is Zenyatta. A member of the Shambali order of Nepal, a servant and host for the Iris. This catches the dragon’s attention. Zenyatta is… powerful and _completely_ unafraid of the Shimada clan and their dragons. Judging from his scars, Zenyatta is _very_ good at defending himself. Genji bites his lip as Zenyatta laughs at his own joke. He wants to lick the scars that litter his monk’s face.

Gods, he wants to kiss that mouth, to taste his laughter and joy and--

‘-- That’s enough drinking for tonight.’ Genji decides as he laughs along, ‘You don’t want to scare him away with your clinginess.’

Zenyatta stops and gets an intense look in his mismatched eyes.

“Genji.” he says, nearing the Shimada heir, “I would like very much to kiss you, if that’s alright.”

The dragon roars in satisfaction and it takes every ounce of Genji’s self-control not to maul the innocent monk.

“H-how much have you had to drink?” Genji asks as Zenyatta licks his lips hungrily.

“One.” Zenyatta coos as he pushes back a stray lock of Genji’s green hair, “I am mostly intoxicated on you.”

Genji gulps. He shouldn’t be so affected by such a line but… Zenyatta leans closer.

“Surely you feel the pull between us.” Zenyatta whispers into Genji’s ear, “It would be foolish to ignore it.” Genji only has so much self-control.

He turns his head to meet Zenyatta’s lips. It is **_everything_ **. They wrap their arms around each other and become lost in a sea of green and gold.

It’s the start of a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think~!


End file.
